HOUSE OF HADES
by Mukil
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find that Tartarus is not only full of monsters but also... read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Hades has a nice corner of Tartarus waiting for you" DIONYSUS

**Blue and black lights flickered around the human entity. It surrounded the female and dragged her beneath, below the darkness of a chamber of darkness. The lights had retracted from a massive ball of energy converging in the centre of darkness, lights flashing and slashing, a different realm altogether. The female entity opened her eyes and stared at the energy of bright and pure light that sucked her into a void of brightness.**

"**Percy," she breathed, her hand calloused and bruised from chunks of rock swinging and peeling from walls to get sucked into a dark void. She looked around her and saw the limp body of a male hanging limply from the edge of a rocky cliff. He was drooling again. She wondered if she could reach him. If she left her boat of light, would she fall down or stay afloat like in no-gravity-zone in space? She didn't know. Then again, she didn't know anything. Date, time, asking her that would make her Mrs. Clueless. Her watch, backup phone and even her electronic jitter-bug which had won her the Grade 3 science project and was now a cherished memory had ceased to work.**

**She checked her back pack, searching if anything had fallen during their trip. Nope, nothing seemed to be missing, except… she searched her side pockets and felt the steady breathing and heart-beating of a living… owl. She withdrew her hands in shock and stared at the owl looking smartly up at her with those beady black eyes.**

"**Mother," Annabeth said in surprise. **

**The owl dropped an ancient, yellowish scroll in her lap and blasted into a combination of dust and feathers. Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. She opened the scroll and stared at it for a moment. Her mouth and eyes opened wide in shock. There were the letters of Athena right in front of her eyes.**

_**You've done me proud; you're the true daughter of Athena. You have 9 days before you reach the realm of Kronos, the only lowest point of Tartarus if it has one. Remember Hesiod and think of a plan. Do it now and make me proud,**_

_**Athena**_

_**Mom is in a dire situation, **_**Annabeth thought. What if she was being ordered to stay put by Zeus. Athena was hyperactive in her own way. She always wanted to see the plans she made in action. Zeus was an idiot. He didn't know the right time to lockdown Olympus. Not now, seriously.**

"**Percy, get up!" She yelled.**

"**Huh!" Seaweed Brain got up groggily and looked at her.**

"**We're in the middle of a freaking cosmic storm!" She felt kind of bad yelling at the cute baby seal faced look Percy was giving her, but she had no choice.**

**Percy woke up and surveyed his surroundings casually and nearly lost his footing. Thank the gods the miniature disc thing caught him in time; or else- she shuddered to think what would've happened. Burning into embers in that scary light was least of her worries. Percy was one hell of a fire- proof boyfriend.**

**The discs floated closer and Annabeth felt the heat for the first time. She knew that if it were not for the sun discs, she would've been one of the garbage in Tartarus. Ashes form most likely, even though burnt corpse was another solution. She felt as if the **_**thing **_**which was inside that sphere of light did really want to meet them and that it was controlling its own power to let them in. **

**The spheres broke into the surface and the light inside glared and blinded her. She shut her eyes tight and rocked back and forth on her transport. They were nearing the centre of the planetoid of light now and Annabeth could've swore that that she felt the light givig her hope, peace and tranquility. **

**A robed figure stepped into view. He was nothing but a pure shadow of gold and silver. She could not find how **_**anyone **_**could cast a golden shadow, yet she felt it was a part of this being's personality. **

"**Welcome to my house Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, my sister told me you would come," the voice said. The air was cool and clear and she felt as if this air wasn't meant for her to breathe. **

**The voice chuckled, "Quite true, yes, if you follow the Gods' way, but this can all be yours!" The voice and the shadow blended. As the voice said YES, YES, YES, the shadow rocked back and forth in a movement of nodding and yelled "Long live Aether, body of pure upper air of the gods and the embodiment of pure light, primordial deity of light!"**

"**Wait a sec, Gaea told you we were here?" Annabeth scooted as far away from the crazy deity as possible, but the disc floated closer. **

"**Come here, part of me!" The old man said joyfully and Annabeth fell as she rolled away from the disc. The disc joined the man and if possible, Aether glowed even brighter. Percy suddenly came behind the deity and slashed him. **

"**Sacrilege," The god yelled and drew his sacred sword, and a blast of hot wind and light blasted her. Percy hung to his neck and caught him. The god yelled and unleashed a storm of heat that would've burnt any mortal. But Percy hung tight and was already scarred. **

"**Let us go," he said calmly, holding it together.**

"**Gaea commanded me not to," Aether rose to full height.**

"**ARE YOU A SERVANT OF GAEA?" Percy yelled, "OR MAYBE YOU'RE HER SLAVE?"**

"**SILENCE!" Aether yelled, "Why would she now want you. Have you now burnt her temples?"**

_**CRACK!**_

"**Damn you Nyx, just when I get Gaea's prize!" Aether bellowed. The whole planet of light converged into a ball of light and time and space shifted as Annabeth and Percy fell through the warp of mixed darkness and light forming below them. **

"**Hold on Annabeth," Percy fumed as he held her hand and they went for the joyride to never-ending darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SO GUYS, HOWS IT GOING? MY NEW UPDATE, SO IM GONNA UPDATE EVERY ONCE IN A WEEK!

Btw, read my Percy Jackson: god of the sea fanfiction too!

**JASON**

**Tonight was the night of sorrow and misery and particularly bad brownies. And he was thinking of Percy. Seriously, Jason needed to update his priorities. Percy told them to stay alive and make it to Epirus in order to close the doors of death. Jason and co. could do nothing but hope that the Percabeth couple could make it in time to the lowest accessible part of Tartarus where the Doors of Death were located.**

**Then again, believing in Percy had turned out right before. Camp Jupiter had and they had a victory to boast. 4 giants down and crapload to be killed. Jason Grace, ready at command for the challenge. Jason was still whiffed at the fact that his father wasn't giving any sort of sign that he was watching him. **

**He should've probably visit Olympus in Greece. Maybe, just maybe, a sliver of the spirit of the gods were left in Greece. Then he would give Zeus a good scolding run before a bolt of lightning would erupt and burn him.**

**It took a long time, but eventually, they reached the edge of Rome. The ship groaned and rose into the bright morning sky.**

"**Nooooooo!" A stranded yell echoed from the chambers of the **_**Admiral, **_**Leo's voice clearly recognizable as he yelled top pitch. Jason got there first and wrenched open the door. The horrible sight that met him made sure he never forgot it. The wall was blasted open and air was pulling Leo out of the ship.**

"**Air boy, do something!" Leo yelled. Jason was so stunned that he didn't realize Leo was hanging for his life. Jason controlled the air and lowered the wind speed. Leo slumped to the ground. **

"**What the heck happened?" Jason asked.**

"**I don't know dude-" Leo never completed his words when the ship lurched sideways and fell into the lands below**

**Jason's head hurt from the impact. A smoking crater from was imprinted on the grounded created by the fall of the Argo II. **

**BOOM**

**It was the unmistakable sound of firing cannon. But no Greek monster had cannons. Unless… Jason peeked out and a second flaming ball whizzed past him. He ducked and behind him the Argo 2 exploded in a flurry of colors. Orange, red, blue flame whirled around the ship. A freaking goddamn mortal army was standing in front of them. The mortals were firing at them from a tank. The foot soldiers were watching wearily when one yelled "Alien" at him. Jason realized he was so bashed and bruised that he probably looked like one. The foot soldiers rushed towards him. Bullet whizzed and twanged against the metal outer covering of the Argo II which Jason was using as cover.**

**The tank exploded without warning. The soldiers standing near it were consumed by the raging fire. The rest stood their ground. Jason twirled the winds and blasted the soldiers back a few kilometres. Yup, that's all; small distance. Behind him, Leo stood, eyes blazing and the power of fury resonating inside his eyes.**

"**Leo-" Jason began.**

"**Argo II gone, mortals gone," Leo said stupidly like a robot.**

"**Gaea is making you kill them Leo, snap out of it Admiral!"**

**Leo's eyes rolled and he fell into the floor. Jason felt sorry for that guy. After being invaded by the stupid spirits of possession sent by Gaea and almost starting Civil War 2, Leo was already being possessed by something else.**

**Frank crawled out of the wreckage and walked towards them. He looked dubiously at the ship and the burning tank. **

"**Did the mortals just blow up our ship? I thought we had defenses-"**

"**Frank, it's Gaea, she did this. Then the mortals thought we were aliens and attacked us."**

**Frank chuckled then helped Jason carry Leo to the devastated lounge. The ship was good enough to fly again, but the extra fancy fitting Leo had improvised, were gone. They laid Leo on the table. Leo woke up with a start, nearly sending Frank and Jason to an ICU for heart attack treatment.**

"**Dude, Jason, save me, idiot!" Leo yelled, and then looked at Frank and Jason looking stupidly at him. **

"**Oh shit, Argo II, no!" **

"**Dude, calm down-"**

"**Damn Gaea, I'm gonna kill her!"**

"**It's still fixable and in working condition-"**

"**Die Gaea!"**

"**That's the spirit," Frank said in his idiotic nature.**

**They calmed down Leo and convinced him they should be looking for Piper, Hazel and Coach Hedge instead of shouting death threats at a 13.7 billon year old Earth goddess. Yeah look at him, Jason the nerd. Needless to say, Hazel was good with tunnels. Hazel created a tunnel in the wreckage which enabled Hazel and Piper to pass through. Coach Hedge was watching TV upside down hanging from the chandelier in his room.**

"**Gotta kill 'em all!"**

**Jason helped Hazel move the glass and gems from the wreckage with his super cool son of Zeus powers. Lightning flashed in the sky. **

"**Storm's coming," Jason warned.**

"**We've you," Piper offered.**

"**This storm isn't controlled by my dad," Jason continued.**

"**Earth Goddesses don't control storms," Leo said matter- of- factly.**

"**Yeah, but nebulae can," Jason countered.**

**The crew trudged silently across the plains. Rome was a silent speck behind them.**

"**We need to find shelter for tonight," Frank said.**

**Suddenly a voice echoed across the hills. A voice piped up. The beautiful singing enthralled all except piper. Then the voice said: "Looking for a house are we?" They came face to face with a fully grown…**

"**Leukrokota," Hazel breathed.**

"**RUN" Jason commanded.**

**The whole crew got to their feet. The monster slashed its jawbone at Hazel and whacked her off her feet. Its jawbone was made of steel bones. Its eyes glinted deviously and it shot towards Leo. Jason ran towards Hazel and helped her fought, twirling blasts of flame between his fingers and shooting plasma imperial gold bullets towards the monster. Then came the fall and Leo fell into a custom cannibal designed trap.**

"**A trap for tasty humans," the beast declared.**

"**Hey Leukrokota! Com 'ere you fat load of shit!" Frank called. He transformed into a full grown Komodo Dragon, the size of 2 trucks. He slammed into the monster and sent it flying. Hazel willed the land to rise, but the Earth was closing around Leo. **

_**You have lost children, **_**the sleepy voice of Gaea gloated. The Earth closed about him- completely. **

**The monster was blasted by a rage of fire so strong; Jason knew it could only be coming from Angry Frank. He joined in and blasted the beast. Soon it was nothing but a pile of ashes.**

**Jason sat down and started to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks, regardless of the fact that everyone was watching him.**

**Percy, Leo and Annabeth had died fighting Gaea. From the original 7, it had come down to 4 so fast. What chance did they have?**

**That's when the Earth blasted with vigorous smoke and flames rolled out.**

Ha ha, me with the cliffhanger- funny! Review please and don't forget to give suggestions and no insulting please- haha

Mukil The Great


End file.
